Sick
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Being sick is never fun, especially in Joss's case. Maybe having someone to take care of her for once will help her get through it. Purely Careese :)
1. Joss

Disclaimer: Anything familiar does not belong to me.

 _A/N: Hiya guys :) So this story sort of came to be in about a day as I have managed to catch a pesky cold yesterday. This is also a chance to say that I'm sorry for being bad with the uploads as I have plenty of stories that I want to share and have been kept safely on my computer. So hopefully you'll enjoy this quickie and my sincerest apologies for any obvious mistake. Oh and much kisses and hugs to each and every one of you lovely readers that have been following my stuff and leaving reviews, especially the guest reviewers who I unfortunately cannot respond back to directly. Without further ado, enjoy this newest Careese story from me and I hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Joss

Joss was just downright miserable as she twisted and turned her bed. The bright colors of the outside world offered nothing but pain for her eyes and the sounds of passing cars might as well have been semi trucks running next to her head. "Ugh" she moaned as she did her best to beat this common cold that surprised her out of nowhere. Captain Moreno forbade her from coming in for fear of making the situation worse, so Joss was forced to leave the mountains of paperwork for another day.

The only time she got up was to use the bathroom but now her stomach demanded nourishment. Thankfully, Taylor was taken care of this morning. He gave her a sweet kiss on her warm forehead before offering to bring her up something before heading to school, which Joss refused because her stomach had been doing somersaults.

The covers were thrown back and Joss slowly rose from the soft piece of furniture, stretching out the kinks in her neck before grabbing a tissue from a box on her nightstand to blow her nose. "Damn cold" she said to herself before using the nightstand as leverage and eased herself up. Her body ached and she really wanted to eat something. The bedside clock told her that it was one in the afternoon and she groaned because she was not one to sleep late thanks to being a workaholic.

Joss's small feet were slipped into some white, furry slippers as she adjusted the boy shorts and tank top. Even though her body was shivering, it felt like she was on fire on the inside. It was a terrible battle, one Joss hope would pass, much like the rest.

Her steps were slow and tentative as she made her way to the kitchen, trying vaguely to figure out what she was going to make. Even through the fog and stuffy nose, something caught Joss's attention as she sniffed the air. Whatever it was, her stomach growled in appreciation. Her hands began rubbing it, hoping that she'd be able to keep something down as her earlier attempts found themselves at the bottom of her puke bucket.

Stepping into the kitchen, Joss recognized the broad back that was hovering over her stove. Even sick, she rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "Really John? Should I just give you a key to the front door?"

She couldn't see it but he was smiling. "Now what fun would there be in that Detective." John turned around to face her and his features softened at the tired look in Joss's eyes. It was something that he wasn't use to seeing. Normally Joss was a hard worker and strong. It was hard to believe that this timid woman standing in front of him was the same person. He was glad Taylor called him earlier to let him know what was going on. "Here, let me help you."

Joss wanted to fight him, she really did, but she felt too tired to even argue. John gently took her arm and led her to one of the stools at her island table, taking extra care to feel her temperature. When he first reached up to touch her forehead, Joss pulled away in surprised before he explained what he was doing. Joss found it comforting to have him here. On any normal day, she would be working on a case's detail at this very table. Now, he was taking care of her while she fought off her illness. Joss's eyes took appreciative glances at John's relaxed attire. Although he was wearing his man in the suit uniform, the sleeves were rolled up and the first few button of his shirt undone. Once again, her nose caught wind of what he was cooking and sniffed greedily. "Mmm, that smells good."

Satisfied with his once over, John went back to the stove. "I'm making some chicken soup for you. Hope you don't mind."

"If it tastes as good as it smells, I'll forgive you for the last few times you broke in here." Joss bargained, giving John a warm smile because he went through the trouble. Even though he broke in here, Joss enjoyed his presence. She made it a point to sit down with Taylor and ask how he'd feel if she gave John a key so that he would feel more welcomed to come here. Her son thought very highly of John which was more than she could say for her ex-husband Paul. Although John was a vigilante, he was also a great role model for Taylor.

John reached up into the cabinet for one of the large bowls kept there. After scooping a generous amount of the hardy soup, he served it to her and bit back a smile as her eyes widened. "You didn't have a lot in the fridge so this was the best I could do.

"Seriously?" Joss took a spoon and slowly stirred the bowls contents, finding an assortment of vegetables, noodles, and large pieces of chicken. "This looks amazing" she compliment as she dipped her spoon in enough to get some of the broth. Letting it slide between her lips, Joss's cheeks grew rosey as the delicious taste along with the satisfaction of a good meal ahead hit her hard.

John smiled as he watched Joss enjoy his food. The look of content on her face was enough to make his heart happy because he'd always wanted to make some kind of meal for her. Out of kindness, he had done the same for Zoe and Maxine, but it didn't mean the same to him as this did. He liked watching Joss enjoy his food and he liked being the one to put the smile on her face. The fact that this woman let someone like him into her life was unbelievable. She was too good of a person.

All John did was sit across from her watch as Joss slowly but surely ate the soup, making small talk by asking what he had been up to with the numbers. The conversation carried through as the soup was finally gone, much to Joss's happiness as not needing to evacuate it like she feared when she woke up this morning. "I can't believe it's staying down" she commented after wiping her face with a napkin. She was feeling drowsy now because she had gone from being so hungry to being wonderfully full. Now she just wanted to cozy up back into her bed but fought through it, wanting to talk with John more. It helped her forget about the scratchy throat or running nose when he made her laugh about a particularly dumb suspect. Joss's expression grew serious quickly.

"Thank you John, not just for the food but for staying here. I know that you'd rather be out there catching bad guys but I really appreciate it.

John brushed off the comment and got up to clean up after her. He knew that Joss was a strongly independent person so he was glad that she was giving him so much leeway. "Are you going to head back to bed?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll relax on the couch for a little while since I've been stuck in bed. Do you think you can stay a little longer?"

"Sure." John was grateful for the lack of numbers, something that didn't happen often. Whenever he didn't have a life to save, he'd feel restless.

The two of them made the short trip to her living room and got comfortable on her couch. Joss pulled her legs under her and angle herself to face him while rest her head on the back. She just wanted to watch him as they continued their conversation as time felt like it was slowly down to a crawl. Soon her eyes closed and the last thing she heard was John's soft voice before succumbing to sleep.

"Joss?" John reached out gently, noting her slow breathing. He smiled as he realized she had fallen asleep. John decided to let her sleep. Getting up, John took great care in moving Joss until she was lying flat across the cushions before going into a linen closet to get a pillow and blanket. After making her comfortable, Joss snuggled further into the warmth of the blanket and sighed. John knelled next to her, lightly brushing away some of dark locks of hair to get a better look at her face. He was satisfied that Joss was going to be okay. He reminded himself again that she could take care of herself. That didn't stop him from growing a bond for her that was more than something associates or even friends shared. John felt a tugging at his core at the sight of a slumbering Joss, images of taking care of her as a lover and husband appearing briefly before pushing them away. Things were already too complicated to even fantasize such a thing.

"Sweet dreams Joss." With a soft kiss to the top of her head, John collected his coat and left her to sleep. Once outside the apartment, he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey John, how is she?" Taylor's voice answered, heavy with concern.

"She looks to be getting better, ate the food I made her. Now she's sleeping on the couch so you'll probably find her there when you get home."

There was a sigh of relief from the young man. "Thanks for going man. I know you're busy but you're the only other person my mom and me trust."

John smiled at the comment. "No problem Taylor. I gave you my number so that you can reach me for anything."

"Still, it's more than other guys that she's dated have done for her. Oh…" Taylor faltered, realizing that he had said too much. "Don't tell my mom I said that."

"I didn't hear a thing" John reassured. "I should get going Taylor. When you get home, let me know how she's holding up okay?"

"No problem John. I got to head to my next class. Thanks again for the update and I'll give you one later. Bye."

With that, the line went dead and John hung up the phone. With one last look to the building, he smiled towards the special occupant inside before pulling the collar of his coat up and making his way home.


	2. John

Disclaimer: Anything familiar doesn't belong to me although I wish it did.

 _Pre A/N: Okay, so I guess this was sort of expected. I apologized to my muse profusely because of course she yelled at me, questioning how could I not do a chapter with the roles reverse. Of course as a sincere apology, I'm give her and all of my lovely readers this second chapter. I promise there won't be any more for this story. My apologies in advance for any mistakes that you catch. That's why it's nice for the website to allow you to update the chapter fixed up for that very reason. So if you catch anything, go ahead and let me know and I'll fix it no problem :) Much love to all of the people that left reviews on the last chapter as well since the site did have another hiccup with reviews disappearing. Thankfully they have come back and they are always greatly appreciated. Okay, enough with rambling. Enjoy my friends :)_

* * *

Chapter 2 - John

John felt miserable. Even the reassurance from Harold that he and Shaw had the numbers covered didn't ease the irritation over his current plight. Trying to get some rest proved to be difficult as his inner alarm clock demanded that he wake up, even if all he wanted to do was sleep the cold away. John made a note to ask Finch to send him to a doctor so that he could find a way to strength his immune system in the future. "Damn cold" he grumbled behind his closed lids.

Out of nowhere, a sweet and familiar voice spoke to him. "Aww c'mon John. It's not that bad."

His body stiffened as he slowly eased the arm that was keeping the sun from his eyes. There, in the glow of the morning light, was a vision that he swore was only a dream. Joss was sitting on his bed with a soft, sweet smile on her face. "At least my dreams are something I can admire."

"Dreams?" Joss questioned, tilting her head before reaching over to dab a wet cloth on his forehead.

John closed his eyes momentarily to enjoy the relief that the cool rag brought him. "That's what this is Joss, a dream induced by my illness. I haven't been sick in ages so it's hitting me pretty hard."

Joss nodded in understanding before pulling away. "That makes sense. It's probably why I asked Harold for your address when he told me you were indisposed today." John groaned as he slowly eased his tired body to a sitting position. "Hey, take it easy" Joss advised gently before putting her hands on his forearms to help him.

He took a good long look at her and realized something. "You're really here, aren't you?" Joss bit back a laugh before nodding her head. John slowly reached to take her hand. "Why Joss? Surely you've got something better to do."

She turned her head, not wanting John to see the blush on her face. "I uh wanted to return the favor, you know, for what you did for me when I was sick." Her gaze soon returned to him. "Although I'm still a little mad that you left me to sleep."

Now it suddenly made sense to John. "You needed the rest Joss" He explained, his lip twitching to smile at the memory of seeing her look so vulnerable and sweet as she slept. Soon a smell reached his stuffy nose and he sniffed appreciatively. John stomach then growled almost as if to remind him that he had refused any food thanks to the lingering churning feeling from lunch the day before. "That smells really good."

Joss smiled as she remembered what he had been doing in her kitchen after she found him. "Well I'm not exactly as good of a cook as you but I know this really good place that makes quite the chicken soup. I picked some up for you while on my way over here." She raised her hand to stop what he was about to say. "And don't tell me I didn't have to. You're going to be hungry, believe me." Joss used her hands to help stand up. "Just relax here; I'll bring it to you. You have quite the kitchen by the way John." She threw out there before disappearing behind the wall.

"Well thank Harold for all of this since this was his gift for my birthday" John explained loud enough for her to hear as he readjusted himself on the bed. He felt heavily under dressed, only sleeping in a pair of boxer briefs the night before because the fever he was running making it too hot to wear a shirt. John's ears caught the sound of cabinet doors opening and the clinking of dishes. John wondered how long it'd take Joss to find what she needed because he had the same problem when he first moved in. It had been years since he had a real home to call his own because of all the moving he did in the CIA and on the streets. John remembered how long it took to get readjusted to having four walls surrounding him that didn't harbor any potential threats around their corners and only served to shelter him from the harsh elements. He still wasn't sure he deserved it for all the evil deeds he committed, orders or not.

With a lowered head, John failed to notice Joss return with a large tray. She stopped in her tracks, noting the sad look on John's face. She shook her head in disbelief. The man was always brooding about something and kept to himself. Joss called out to him softly, grabbing his attention. She noticed his face brightened at the sight of the food as she stepped closer to lay the tray over his lap. "I also got you some orange juice from the supermarket. I have to say that your fridge isn't that impressive either." Joss joked before taking her seat beside him again once.

"In my defense, I'm usually out most of the day following the number so the local fast food joint will get my business more often than not." Picking up the spoon, John dipped it into the soup and brought it to his mouth. He let out a moan of appreciation as the broth, chicken, and vegetable slid down his throat. "This is really good" he complimented, pointing the spoon towards the bowl.

Joss nodded her head before her eyes turned back to the floor. A piece of her hair slipped from behind her ear to frame her face, hiding it from John's view. "Unfortunately, I can't take credit for it like you did."

John shook his head. "It's the thought that counts Joss, although I still think that your motives are misguided."

Of course Joss was quick to disagree. "I don't think so. If you hadn't stayed with me as long as you did, you wouldn't have gotten sick John."

Putting the spoon back down, John reached over to grab Joss's hand to get her down cast eyes to look back at him. "You don't exactly know that. Besides, it's not like I didn't know the risks knowing you were under the weather. I wanted to go and make sure you were alright. I care about you after all."

Her eyes widened slightly at his words before smiling and squeezing his hand in return. "Well I care about you too so I can't help but feel guilty. I managed to do a first, knock out the man in a suit, even for a few days." They couldn't help but laugh at the idea as her eyes then spotted a nearby clock.

John felt awful because he knew that Joss would be busy catching bad guys on her end and now she was going to be backed up because she put him first. He let go of her hand, fighting the pang of hurt at the loss of her warmth, and returned to the food. "You should probably head back. You've done more than enough for me Joss."

"I want to but it's worth the hassle as long as I know you're okay. What? Did you think that I was just going to sit back, knowing that you caught my cold, and let you be miserable?" Joss gripped the soft bed sheet tightly to keep her anger in check. How could John think that he wasn't worth the trouble? She hated when he put himself down like that.

Minutes passed while they sat there in silence, the only sounds being when the spoon made contact with the porcelain bowl until the last of the meal was gone. John let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. He had to admit that the food made him feel better physically but emotionally, he was a mess. His eyes observed Joss when they could, seeing the emotions flashing on her face. John moved the tray aside so that there was nothing between them. "Joss, you know who I am as well as Harold does. I don't deserve the kindness of someone like you, even for something like this. Even though you both know what I did, you still try to help me and I'm really grateful. There are times though when I think that your time could be spent helping someone that really needs it."

Joss sighed as she readjusted in her seat. The bed creaked slightly as she turned her body more fully to him but instead of looking at John, her eyes continued past him to look at the sight of the New York skyline that was given by the floor to ceiling windows. The sun was high in the air now and its warmth can be felt on her face. "John, you know as well as I do that its old news. What happened can't be undone and there's nothing you can do to change that. You're in my life so like it or not, I'm going to care about you." She paused to collect herself before finally looking him in the eye. John was taken back by how soft and vulnerable those beautiful, doe eyes were at that very moment. When her ears caught John chuckle, a scowl marred her face. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking back when all you wanted to do was put me in jail. I guess I should be disappointed that you've gotten over your handcuff obsession with me."

Scoffing at the comment, Joss helped move the tray to the closest bedside table before retaking her seat. "Oh shut up. You sound like the one obsessed with how often you bring it up." Soon she felt a wave of sadness at her next memory. "Besides, I didn't think I had the right to go after you anymore since I almost got you killed."

"Joss…"

"I know, it's not my fault. It doesn't change the fact that I have this guilt because I'm the one that called Snow, you know." She then waved off any further objections John had. "Besides, this isn't about reliving the past. It's about you getting better. No matter what you say, I owe you that much because friends take care of each other right?"

John was stunned that she really did consider him a friend. Although they have gone through so much, he had never been sure where he stood when it came to her social circle. Then again, he remembered back when she was seated next to him in the back of Donnelly's SUV, defending him even though she was about to lose everything. A sliver of a smile reached his lips before he nodded his head. "Right."

Joss then padded his leg that was under the bed sheets, unaware of the jolt that she sent up his spine and the wish that there wasn't the thin piece of fabric in the way. "Good." She removed her hand, much to John's disappointment, and stood up. After straightening out her clothes, Joss gave him a nod. "So I'll come back later when I'm done with work, see how you're doing and maybe bring you some more food."

Again, John tried to dismiss her. "You don't have to Joss. I didn't exactly stick around for you after you got some sleep."

"Remember what I said about friends John? I'm not keeping score of what you did and didn't do for me. I want to come back. Besides, you've got a really nice place so I wouldn't mind taking a little tour for myself when I get back." They shared a laugh before Joss gave him a soft smile.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then Joss." She gave him a brief nod before grabbing her things and making her way to the door with John's eyes following her every step. As she opened it, Joss turned to give another brief glance at John's direction. Catching him watching her, all she asked was that he take care of himself before letting herself out. The sound of the door closing echoed off the walls as John let his tired body slid down until he was lying flat against the mattress. John took slow, deep breaths to help calm his body down from the lingering effects of Joss's simple touch. His thoughts were now of his own angel that sought to take care of him although she didn't have to. It enlightened John to know that there was something between them, even if neither one was ready to put words to their feelings just yet.

A glance at the bright skyline relaxed John enough that he felt his eyes slipping close. There was no worry about getting some rest because he knew that just like this time, he'd wake up to find Joss here with him again and he was thankful to have that privilege.


End file.
